Please Your Queen
by BohoQueen
Summary: This is some Dany & Jorah smut with a nice little meaning behind it. I hope you enjoy it. Based after Daario offers Dany is 'services' In this she just had a peak at the goods and asked him to leave before she realised she has needs. So she goes to her bare to satisfy her.
I haven't been here in awhile. So I feel a bit rusty. Anyways have an idea for a short little smut filled story so here it goes.

This is set somewhere during season 5 I think. I could be wrong. My mind is foggy. Anyway it is based after Daario takes his clothes off for Dany as she requested him to do so. Anyways my way it ended differently with him soon later dressing and leaving as requested to by Dany. Daenerys talks to Jorah about the situation and thanks to talking to him she comes up with a better idea than the one she had in her mind. Hint, hint. Some Dany X Jorah lovin. I hope you enjoy it.

'' Send him in. '' Danys voice was coolly spoken as one of her guards nodded and stepped back outside the door which closed behind Jorah as he walked in. '' Is everything okay outside '' she asked. Despite her cool tone he could tell she was distracted. He was the only one who would notice, he'd seen her grow into the woman she stood before him as today so he knew all of her ways, at least almost all of them. She did often surprise him.

'' It's all fine Khaleesi. '' He answered back, his eyes scanning her features as she appeared to be blankly staring at the map on the large table on the center of the room. '' I feel I should ask you a simular question? '' he took a few slow steps forward.

This grabbed her attention. She blinked before looking up at him, for once a small smile graced her features which was a welcome sight as he was so used to seeing her young features pushed together in a serious expression. She looked so young when she smiled, even the smallest smile reminded him of how young she was. Something he'd forget sometimes what with her conquering lands and raring dragons. '' I'm fine. '' she spoke and straightened up. Crossing her arms and sitting down she looked up at him '' Actually. I have something on my mind. It's been on my mind since last night. '' Her words came to no surprise to Jorah, he knew she had something on her mind. He gave a short nod of his head, walking towards her he took a seat near her, his eyes watching her closely. Dany met his eyes for a few seconds. _His soft gentle eyes_ she thought to herself before speaking. '' Daario offered his ...'' she paused as a grin came across her lips, her mind recalling the imagine of him standing in front of her naked. Looking every bit enticing but somehow it didn't feel right. Even if her mind liked the idea of it. Her heart and soul didn't agree. Finally deciding on a word she continue ''.. 'Services' I didn't accept but it did make me question why I didn't? If I will. '' The last three words seemed to make Jorah uncomfortable. She couldn't tell why exactly. Maybe she just misread his feeling. Her eyes watched as he shifted in his spot and cleared his throat, she could of swore she saw him grinding his teeth.

'' I see. '' he said simply. As if he expected her to go on, when she didn't, only looked back at him with her big blue eyes he felt only another pang of jealousy. '' Why didn't you accept? Why don't you if it's on your mind? '' His words came out slightly faster than he would of liked, it almost made them sound like an accusation rather than then the question he meant them as. _Why didn't she, he's young, well built_ Jorah had noticed the woman around the city watching him with wide eyes and blushing cheeks.

'' It didn't feel right. '' She said honestly standing up and walking towards the balcony. Looking over her city, the stern look slowly creeping back into her features.

'' Even queens have needs. '' He was speaking more as an advisor than a friend. Daenerys noticed this, her eyes narrowing before she turned to look at him. Eyes open again she noticed him looking ... odd. He'd shifted in his seat again. His hands together making one hard fist as he looked as if he was biting his tongue. Her looking at him seemed to spark something in him as he spoke again. '' I'm sure you can think of someway to rid it of your thoughts. If that's all I have somewhere I need to be. '' His tone was shorter with her. He stood quickly and met her eyes as he waited for her to grant him permission to leave.

Dany watched him for a minute. Noting his change but deciding better to question it. She gave a nod and watched as he wasted no time putting space between them as he left. A single soft sigh leaving her lips as she was left with her thoughts. One single thought moving from the back of her mind where she kept it and landing right up front. _He has feelings for you, you know the rumors aren't just rumors._ She had heard some people claim Jorah had feelings for her, that he'd been caught gazing at her to long and muttering her name late at night as he pleasured himself in his room while drunk on ale and wine. '' Even queens have needs. '' She muttered to herself as she came to a conclusion. That was the issue she had need's and Jorah was the answer.

_ T_

One the tasks of today were done. Dany found herself soaking in her bath. Her mind slowly starting to unwind. Missandei just finished brushing her long silver hair and was now tasked with pinning it up to keep it out of the water. Laying back she let her mind wander to Jarah the man she had pegged as the answer to her little problem. The more she thought about it he was still handsome for a man of his age, he was kind and loyal to her. He'd been the only one who'd always been kind to her until this day, the only one who'd seen her when she was just a girl being married off by her brother. He was strong and she was sure under all that armor he'd have some definition of muscle. His arms did so she was certain the rest of him would. The only man she'd been intimate with was her sun and stars. Jorah would be softer with her she guessed. Dothraki men were known for being some of the more vicious lovers of course she'd grown to enjoy it and take control of her beast but she knew Jorah would need no taming. Although he could be rough in his own way, how was she to know? The very thought of it made her smile along with a feeling in her stomach as if it had just been tied into a knot.

'' You seem happy tonight Khaleesi? '' Missandei stated in her low soft tone. Dragging Dany from her more intimate thoughts.

'' I suppose I am. '' she turned her head slightly to meet the girls eyes with a soft smile. '' Do you know where Ser Jorah is? I'd like to have a word with him later ''

'' I think he's out at one of the Inns. '' Dany knew that meant he was drinking. She certainly didn't want him drunk not if her plan for _letting him help with her needs_ was going to go ahead.

''Send word to one of the guards to go get him. Tell him to meet me in his chambers. I'd like to speak to him alone. Tell them to give us some privacy please. '' Danys tone was stern as she moved so she was standing. Missandei moved to get Danys robe, taking the pale cream thin soft cloth robe in her hands she held it open for Dany who put her arms into it and tied it with a pin as Missandei went to send the message.

Dany didn't dress. She stayed in her robe as she walked barefoot down the hall to Jorahs chambers. She let herself in. It was tidy and neat, the bed freshly made by one of the maids she was certain of. Dany found herself moving towards the bed, running her hands along the soft silk covers making her smile. A tingle ran down her spine, eyes closing while she pictured how it would feel against her skin. This clear imagine caused a small sweet moan to escape her throat. She sat down on the bed, taking the silver clasps out of her hair it fell around her shoulders is soft waves. No feelings of nervousness were inside her, instead she was excited which did take her by surprise. She lay back on the bed, it felt nice against her bad, so soft she just seemed to sink into it. Would Jorah return drunk? Would he be with a woman? Did she care if he was? Wrapped around another woman, his mouth exploring her, making love to her and enjoying her pure moans of satisfaction. Dany realised her mind was playing out everything she wanted him to do to her. She wasn't sure if she felt jealous but she did feel something of annoyance. She wanted her bare. She wanted him to fuck her, one that sentence entered her mind her eyes closed as she felt a heat rise in the lower region of her body. Tilting her head to the side she noticed it spent of Jorah a warm slightly intoxicating smell mixed with sweat and ale. Her right hand slid along her thigh, pushing open her robe she purred softly. Images of Jorah running through her mind, what he'd look like without his armor and clothing. How he'd feel against her body, his mouth on hers, her tongue meeting his. How would he taste? She wanted to taste him. She wanted to feel his manhood, feel it pushing inside her, deep, deep inside her. Her fingers brushed against her womanhood, it was starting to throb with want. She moaned as her fingers brushed a little harder sending a single finger sliding along her now firm clit. She gasped, her hips jolting forward as she surprised herself an involuntary moan leaving her lips mixed with a breath she'd not been aware she'd been holding. A faint sound of steps pulled her to the present. Her eyes darted open as she sat up. Her hand going to her chest, she was oddly aware of how much her heart was beating right now. Her cheeks faintly flushed. As the steps got closer she stood, pushing her robe back into place and trying to gather herself.

She could hear men talking. She made out Jorah saying farewell to the men. Then the door pushed open and she was overwhelmed with a sense of positivity seeing him. She hadn't realised she'd questioned whether she wanted this, maybe she hadn't but seeing him confined to her that she wanted this, she wanted more than a fantasy of him. She wanted the real thing. He didn't seem drunk, relaxed maybe but far from drunk which she was thankful for. '' I see you got my message. '' she spoke in a cool tone, still a little excited from her scene a moment ago on his bed. Jorah nodded and met her eyes.

'' I did. Is everything alright? It seemed rather urgent I get to you or here? ''

Dany gave a faint nod. Even standing before him about to request he pleasure her she was every bit the confident woman she'd grown into, every bit the Khaleesi. '' I wanted to ask something of you and I would rather you weren't drunk if you were to accept it or even consider it. Certainly not while you were performing it. '' She had a hint of a grin on her lips.

He gave a nod, mildly confused. Walking past her he took his boots off, Dany tilted her head to watch as he seemed to get ready to relax for the night and then looked straight ahead again '' What is it you needed me for Especially? Couldn't one of the guards or even _Daario_ take care of it. She detected his tone shifting at the mention of Daarios name. She couldn't tell what it was exactly but she didn't focus on it. A smile gracing her lips as she turned to face him.

'' I'm sure most men could. But I _want_ you. '' She spoke the second sentence slowly, giving it more meaning. She noticed him pause in his movement and she took that opportunity to continue. '' You were right yesterday. Even queens have needs. But I don't want Daario or any other man. I want you to help me with them. If you will? ''

The question hung in the air, he'd seemed to have frozen momentarily before he slowly turned to look at her. He looked at her as if he was waiting for one of his many fantasies to play out. They usually started something like this. Sometimes she'd ask him to be gentle with her, sometimes she'd just appear naked and please him, some nights when he felt mad that he'd always be a friend to her he'd fantasised about taking her like her dothraki husband did, his hands gripping her hips, fingers knotted in her silver hair as he fucked her so hard she couldn't even scream his name clearly as even speaking a single word was to much to do in her lustfilled state. He wasn't proud of them all but he couldn't deny they all made his cock rock hard. Even now he felt his cock twitch inside his breeches at the thought of her and sex in the same sentence. '' I ... I don't know what to say, I'm not sure I understand what you are saying? '' Could he have misheard her, he didn't drink that much, he suddenly prayed to the gods that he'd heard her correctly. It felt to him as if it took her forever to speak. A few seconds felt so long.

Dany smiled wider, in fact it turned more into a grin as she moved closer to him. '' I want you to make love to me, '' she recalled her moment on his bed, her thoughts about him. She didn't just want that. '' I want you to fuck me. Pleasure me, do what you like as well. Just satisfy my needs. '' Her voice was low and sweet, soft and deeply arousing. Her eyes looked excited and as if she was even more aroused than he in this moment. He was shocked that seemed possible. She reached out for a hand of his, taking a step closer another hand going to his cheek. '' Jorah. '' she muttered '' Satisfy me. '' Her tone bost incredibly sexy and demanding made him move, he done the only thing that came to mind and missed her.

His kiss was returned with a little more force he'd put into it. He felt like he was living out a fantasy, his hands on her hips lead her back onto the bed, she instinctively laid back while pulling him with her, her legs sliding slowly around his waist making her robe rise up around her waist barely covering her womanhood which was faintly starting to throb again. Jorah who only now was starting to adjust to how real the situation was opened his eyes, his khaleesi looked pleased as she seemed at peace in the kiss, he gave a glance down in time to notice her long legs, her thighs no longer covered and he groaned pulling back, now kneeling breathless between her legs with her eyes on him full of dark desire. He spoke in an uneven deep tone. '' I'm sorry. What has caused you to come to this choice? '' It was hard for him to argue, the sight of her below him looking breathtaking and him between her legs which were spread for him? Was he mad? He'd have to be to question her choices now of all times.

'' I told you. I came to the decision that I have my own needs. I'm no longer married and I'm ready to enjoy someone new. I couldn't do this with anyone but you. I only want you for this task. '' She was about to offer a smile, although she didn't get a chance as his lips claimed hers once more. Apparently he wasn't mad and her words had been enough for him to know she was sure of what she wanted. Jorah knew what he was to do, he was to please his Khaleesi. His hand went up along her thigh, pushing her robe further up. '' Take it off. '' she said opening her eyes to meet his. They begged him to do it and he couldn't resist. Leaning back he removed the pin on her gown tossing it away before his hands slowly pushed it open. The very sight of her body made his mouth dry, cock hard and heart beat faster all at the same time. She was stunning, her skin light creamy tone and flawless. Her figure slim yet still had the perfect curve to it. '' Fuck the gods. '' he muttered under his breath. She was a million times better than the whores who tried to impersonate her at the inns, the ones he'd watched and been tempted to buy to many a time but never gave into the temptation. As they only seemed like a cheap copy, now he could confirm they were only a cheap copy. Dany moved her arms out of the robe, rising her body so he could toss it to the ground. His hands slid along her stomach landing over her breasts, his fingers toying with her nipples making them harden under his touch which earned him a pleasurable look from Dany. She purred with desire, leaning down he kissed her, this time with more passion, his tongue found hers. She tasted so sweet. Dany could taste the wine off of him. She liked it, she moaned softly into his mouth as the throbbing starting in her lower region again.

The kiss was only broken so they could remove his top. Dany was right he had some solid muscle, more than she'd expected if she be honest. Her fingers dragged softly along his chest until they reached the top of his breeches. Untying them she met his eyes when her hand reached inside grasping his cock. Instantly he hardened under her touch and she gave him an impressed look. She didn't want to compare him to Drogo but she couldn't help notice although not as 'huge' he was still quite large. Her hand slowly started a pumping motioned, Dany took pleasure in the sight of Jorahs eyes rolling back in his head as he tried poorly to stop his hips jerking forward. She wanted to ride him, just ride him all night but she told herself it could wait just a little while. She was enjoying exploring him. '' Dany '' he spoke her name in a slow uneven tone clearly lost in pleasure. Jorah wanted to explode right there, spill his seed, the temptation was to much but he resisted. Grasping her hand just as she was starting to pump faster he pinned it by her head and she looked more aroused by that action. He desperately wanted to hear her cries of pleasure. To fuck her so loud that cunt Daario heard, but most of all he wanted to please her, fuck her brains out and make her his. His hands moved to his breeches which he quickly disposed of and was back between her legs within seconds. Leaning over her his mouth landed over her left nipple, his tongue running over it. She tasted sweet, intoxicating. She moaned and he swore he'd never been more aroused. Taking one of his hands he ran his fingers along the lips of her cunt, earning him another moan as her hips tilted forward. His finger brushed along her clit once, twice, five times before he slid two fingers inside her wet cunt, Dany gasped as she spoke his time with a loud moan. She was so tight, it almost made him moan himself. He felt his cock throb as it became painfully aroused by the thought of his cock inside her wet cunt, if she was this tight around his fingers she'd be a little tighter when it came to his member. He slowly pulled his fingers out of her before pushing them back in slowly. Dany slowly moved her hips with the move of his fingers soft moans leaving her lips each time his fingers entered her fully. He quickened the pace of his fingers, in and out, each time they left her cunt they were wetter than when they entered. He could feel her wall tightening with that he used his other hand to rub her clit quickly his fingers thrusting inside of her soon reached the pace of the fingers that were tormenting her clit. Dany cried out in pleasure, her nails digging into the sheets. The sight of her made his cock painfully hard. He couldn't stand it anymore he needed to be inside her.

Pulling his fingers out of her his hands gripped her waist. He pushed himself inside her. He done it as slow as he could to let her get comfortable. She met his eyes her hands going to his waist and he started thrusting. Slowly pumping his cock in and out of her cunt all while keeping his eyes on hers. He let out his own loud moan of pleasure, she started to meet his thrusts rising her hips giving him deeper access to her. As he pushed himself fully into her, the pace quickened, both moaning, enjoying being lost in the pleasure of the other, breathlessly saying the others name. Dany could feel her orgasm rising, her hands took his face in them bring her lips to his, her legs found themselves around his waist spreading even more for him. Dany reached her climax first, her walls tightening so hard around his cock he was surprised he didn't fill her with his seed right there, he wanted to please her, he was trying his hardest not to end it yet. He feared it would be the last time he'd ever get this chance he couldn't have it end this quickly. As she came under him her eyes never leaving his he groaned as she screamed out pleasure filled cries. He slowed his thrusts before slowly pulling out of her. Her body lay weakly happily lost in pleasure. '' Turn over. '' his tone was dark, husky, meeting his eyes she grinned even though breathless. He wasn't done with her yet and she felt instantly aroused by that fact. She turned over so she was leaning on her elbows on her knees. His hands gripped her hips, she pushed her ass up just as he pushed his cock back deep inside her cunt. She managed a moan, he couldn't help but moan. His thrusts were fast this time, not one of them slow. He swore he'd never been happier all his life than he was right now. He cursed, breathless words. Each time he pulled out of her he'd pull her towards him so he slammed back inside her. After a minute or two her moans picked up again. Slowly rising as the thrusts managed to get harder. This angle let him get even deeper inside her, each time her cunt swallowed his cock he wanted to cum a thousand time inside her, fill her with his seed. As dany started to meet his thrusts one for once his hand traveled up her back. He wasn't sure how long he could hold off on his own climax. He was pulled from this thought as she turned her head to the side '' Stop. '' she managed as she leaned back slowly. His thrusts halted, he slowly pulled out of her she continued speaking leaning her back against his chest '' I want to ride you. '' she was breathless, tired and aroused and still her words were firm. He moved onto his back. The sight made Dany smile and she quickly straddled him, taking his cock in her hand she put it at her cunt before slowly sliding down on him. She put his hands on her waist, her own hands were on his chest keeping her up straight as she rode him. Her eyes stayed on his. Her moans low again, slowly starting to rise as she wanted to encourage his own.

Once her pace quickened his own grunts and groans of pleasure matched hers. She could feel her orgasm rise inside her again, she said his name repeatedly the faster and harder she rode him the more volume was put in her moans. Hearing his name on her lips so much was Jorahs dream come true, it was better than all the times he'd imagined. It was something he'd remember until the day he died. One of his hands went up to her breasts he cupped one roughly, her burning gaze along with the feel and gaze of her riding his cock with such force was it. He couldn't hold back anymore and he could no longer suppress his release. He moaned loudly, saying her name and cursing as his cock exploded her seed inside of her. The feeling of it set Dany off, her own climax jumping on top of her as she came around him for the second time tonight. She instantly fell onto his chest, his arms wrapped around her as if he expected her to disappear but she didn't she was panting hard, her face buried in his chest as they both took their time getting over their orgasms.

Minutes later once they both had caught their breath and were incredibly satisfied, Dany lay beside him, her head on his chest as she appeared to be sleeping. His fingers ran through her silver hair. He could feel her shift, his eyes moving from her hair landed on her face. She had the hint of a smile. Dany spoke as she leaned up on her elbow looking down on him. '' Is this okay? I cannot give any more or even offer false promise. '' Jorah nodded, leaning up he kissed her. '' I love you '' he dared say it out loud. She rested her head back on his chest closing her eyes. '' I know. '' She said honestly and he felt some comfort in that. It was better than a rejection. She was smart, they both knew they couldn't marry or be together. But if if all they had were nights like this, he'd be the happiest man in the seven kingdoms and he'd keep his queen very happy.

THE END.

I hope you enjoyed it. This was my first time writing a fanfiction in maybe two years? Comments are very much wanted. Keep it positive. Constructive criticism only. Don't be rude. As I write for people to enjoy my stuff and offer helpful advise not hateful comments. Let me know if you want more! I have an idea for another Jorah X Dany fic, based under different circumstances. Let me know if you want it!


End file.
